I have Faith in him
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: 'Era agonizante. Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, no podía evitar ceder cada vez que se acercaba mucho para robarle un beso o cuando sus manos iban despacio sobre su abdomen y se posaban suavemente en su espalda baja y la presionaba contra él' Touken [Spoilers del manga]


**Hola fanáticos de Touken *w* solo vengo para advertirles que cuando dije spoilers, me refería no solo a los capítulos en general sino también al mismo final del manga. Así que si apenas estas empezando a leer el manga estas advertido.**

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecer, porque si lo hicieran la historia aun continuaría y tendría un final relativamente feliz para la mayoría :'c**

**o.o.o.o**

_Kaneki_

La besaba con demasiada fuerza.

Dominante.

Dominándola.

Rodaron sobre la cama, ella debajo de él. Se removió cuando las manos que descansaban al lado de su cara empezaron a moverse, primero despacio, después más rápido. Ella sabía que él no sabía qué hacer primero, sus manos se volvían cada vez más inquietas. Trazaron su espalda y poco a poco fueron bajo su camiseta.

Touka estaba sufriendo.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir besándolo? ¿O debía de hacer lo mismo que él hacía con sus manos? ¿Debía dejar de moverse y solo sentir lo que le provocaba? ¿Debía detenerse?

Besos pequeños alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Kankei jugueteaban con su columna, la apretaba por ciertos lugares y ella no podía soportar el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Necesitaba más, _más, más._

Jaloneó su cabello, hasta que el tenía los labios lejos de su cuello y volvía a besarla. Hinchando más sus labios, jugueteando con su boca. Era exquisito. La forma en que se movían desesperadas por más, como sus cuerpos buscaban por el otro, las sensaciones que la hacían temblar cada vez que la arqueaba contra él y mordía un poco sus labios.

Todo era culpa de Tsukiyama. Si él no hubiera intentado comerse a Kaneki, ella no tendría que haberlo probado. Esa vez, no pensó mucho cuando lo mordió, solo que debían de salir de ahí con vida. No estaba interesada en el canibalismo, pero casi entendía a Tsukiyama por querer comérselo. Su sabor no se iba de su boca. Su paladar le palpitaba cada vez que miraba a Kaneki, su sabor dulzón no quería irse y su boca le pedía a gritos que lo repitiera.

Déjame tener ese sabor de nuevo, cómelo_, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo_.

- Sigues muy distraída Touka-chan – decía después de entrenar - ¿aun te sientes débil? – preocupación en sus ojos.

- No lo estoy – diría ella de nuevo. Molestándose de que se diera cuenta de sus divagaciones y aun más porque se preocupara por ella. _No me mires de esa manera_ – Deja de molestarme y vuelve a correr, sigues igual de flacucho ¡Por eso siempre te cogen de punto! – miraría a otro lado con el ceño fruncido mostrándole su molestia y que esa conversación ya estaba terminada.

El se reiría de ella y seguiría sus consejos. Entrenaría y aunque ella no se lo dijera se volvía mejor cada vez. Touka mantendría su mente enfocada en las prácticas y sus estudios. Iría a trabajar a Anteiku, al igual que siempre y fingiría que nada rondaba por su cabeza.

Que todo estaba bien. Que no dejaba de respirar cuando Kaneki peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, o que no intentaba mirar su cuello cada vez que hablaban. Pero lo hacía, no podía dejar de hacerlo y se le hacía insoportable, en especial cuando Kaneki se acercaba demasiado a ella. Alentándola, tentándola para que lo que lo hiciera. Touka no era de voluntad débil, pero tampoco es como si él la ayudara mucho. Es como si, en realidad, supiera lo que tenía que soportar a diario y él dijera: _''Woah, creo que ponerla al borde sería algo divertido de ver''_

No lo era. No era divertido.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con estas cajas Touka-Chan? – preguntó un día.

- Estoy bien – en realidad eran muchas, pero no pensaba pedirle ayuda. El se acercó de todas formas. Y sonriéndole cogió las que se veían más pesadas.

- Te ayudaré con esas también – le dijo inclinándose para poner una más en las que ya llevaba. Touka lo vio, una pequeña marca. Leve y sutil. Que no debería de seguir existiendo, pero a pesar de eso perduraba. Era la cicatriz de la mordida que le dio en la iglesia. Y de repente, todo lo que estaba intentando retener desapareció.

Su olor inundo sus fosas nasales, la forma en que su cuerpo se estiraba para coger algo. La forma en la que le sonreía y aceptaba todas las grosería y malos tratos que le daba. Nunca creyó estar tan consciente de la existencia de una persona. Su cuerpo se acercó inconscientemente, no demasiado para tocarlo, pero si lo suficientemente cerca. Si alguien los viera, pensaría que ella se inclinaba para darle un beso sorpresa a su novio.

- … ¿Touka-chan? – sus ojo abierto la miraba sorprendido y agradeció al parche que ocultaba lo que restaba de su mirada.

Ella saltó sorprendida _¿qué estás haciendo Touka?_ No le dio tiempo a Kaneki de decir algo más. Ella se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, sus mejillas tornándose un poco rojas.

_- Si algo te pasara yo estaría muy triste _

Movió su cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con habérsele acercado así a Kaneki como para recordar eso. Pero lo hacía. Constantemente; y sabía que era tonto de su parte. El siempre era de esa forma. Se preocupaba por todos y los quería a salvo. Ella estaba incluida en ese todos, no lo decía porque fuera especial.

Ese pensamiento le dolió y no entendió por qué.

- ¡Eh tonta! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – ignoró a Nishiki y salió de Anteiku, no le importaba si el jefe se decepcionaba de ella. Necesitaba aire y aclarar su mente. Claro, también debía de inventarse una excusa con Kaneki ¿Pero que se suponía que le dijese?

- Ya sabes, tú sabor sigue en mi boca y solo me acerqué a ti porque no he podido dejar de pensar en probarlo de nuevo.

¡Diablos, no! ¡Sonaba como una acosadora! Peor aún ¡Sonaba como Tsukiyama!

- ¿Qué tanto te pasa con Kaneki? Es como si lo evadieras – preguntaba Nishiki al verla ignóralo varios días - ¿pelea de pareja no? – decía divertido

Luego se ganaba un golpe de ella y antes de que empezaran una pelea de verdad Enji salía a calmar el ambiente entre ellos con una de sus anécdotas del ''Mono Diablo'' que todos ignoraban. Incluso el jefe parecía preguntarle con la mirada que era lo que sucedía. Kaneki evadía las preguntas que le hacían siguiendo el ejemplo de Touka y ella se lo agradecía. Prefería ir a enfrentar a los del CCG que a los miembros de Anteiku con sus sonrisas y miradas divertidas.

Sin embargo, no hablarle nunca le era raro y ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Hinami también lo extrañaba ahora que no iba a su casa, pero no se inmiscuía y prefería esperar a que ellos se amistaran. Empezaba a sentir que le faltaba algo y Kaneki parecía siempre querer hablarle, aunque dejaba de querer hacerlo cuando ella pretendía que no existía o huía del lugar.

Los primeros días solo era ignorarlo, las semanas solo pasar de largo y pretender que el momento incómodo en el que se tenían que hablar no existía, pero cuando estaba por pasar un mes ya era demasiado.

- ¡Bien estoy harta! – le dijo un día cuando estaban los dos solos en la bodega haciendo inventario. Al parecer, un intento del jefe para que se amistaran - ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir viéndome así?

- ¿Y-Yo? Pero si eres tú la que… - suspiró viendo que no ganaría nada echándole la culpa a ella. Se acerco hasta donde estaba sentada y casi se ríe al verla ceñuda. Tan típico de Touka cuando no sabía qué hacer – no estoy molesto ni nada – dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de incredulidad que ponía – solo… dime lo que querías hacer ese día cuando te sientas cómoda – ella parecía querer alejarse, ni siquiera lo miraba, solo a un punto muerto entre su clavícula y hombro. Casi se golpea con algo. Touka no le creería con facilidad, lo volvería a evadir como antes y la relación que tenían con el tiempo se evaporaría. No quería eso, no le gustaba estar de esa forma con ella. Se inclino un poco para estar casi a su misma altura y respondió con total sinceridad - y si no lo llegas a estar, está bien, no es necesario que lo digas.

Touka hizo un esfuerzo, su conciencia estaba limpia, ella intento alejarse y no hacer nada que los perjudicaría a ambos, pero ellos estaban solos y Kaneki solo se inclinaba ante ella mostrando su cuello libre de marcas. Ella no soporto más. Lo cogió fuertemente de su corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella. No haría mucho daño, su idea era solo morderlo un poco, pero lo que su boca toco no fue la carne blanda de su cuello. Era la de su boca.

Kankei aun no había mejorado sus reflejos, no pudo evitar el agarre de Touka, pero al ver que lo balanceaba hacia adelante busco una forma de no golpearla. Su idea no era chocar sus bocas, era alejarse, aunque el agarre que ella tenía sobre él se lo dificultaba, quizás si bajaba todo su cuerpo hasta la mesa, se golpearía a sí mismo sin lastimar a Touka. Y aun así… sus bocas cayeron juntas y ambos no sabían qué hacer.

A pesar de la posición en la que estaban, a Tuka le sorprendió lo suave que se sentían. _Soy todo un caso_. Tenía que alejarse, la manera en la que se miraban aun con sus bocas pegadas era demasiado extraño ¿cómo le iba a hablar después de eso? _Aléjate Touka, aléjate_.

Fue Kaneki el que lo hizo, pero su rostro estaba sonrosado y apenas se separó de ella. Su único ojo visible la miraba atónito, quizás esperando a que ella le gritara, lo golpeara… algo. Pero ella no lo hacía, solo lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas tornándose del color de los cerezos.

- Yo… - empezó el

- ¡Kaneki! ¡Touka! ¿Están ahí? – Nishiki tocó la puerta con fuerza – aun tienen trabajo en la cafetería ¡salgan de ahí antes de que yo los saque a patadas!

Ellos salieron como un cohete, ignoraron a Nishiki y cada uno se fue a sus deberes. No hablaron de eso, nunca paso, nunca lo hicieron, ellos solo vieron la mercadería. Nada más.

Sí, claro.

Los días pasaron, al fin hablaban, su amistad igual que siempre, el compañerismo que los rodeaba había vuelto. Solo que ahora fingían que nada sucedió y a veces era raro para ambos. Touka ya no pensaba mucho en ese sabor que le hacía agua la boca, no había desaparecido completamente, pero lo que persistía en su mente era otra sensación y Kaneki no estaba seguro si debía pensar en eso ¿eran amigos, no? Los amigos no hacían esas cosas. Se preocupaba mucho por ella, lo haría siempre, sin embargo… ¿hasta qué punto él…?

- ¿Ya estas cansado? – le dijo cuando terminaban de entrenar, se dirigían a la casa de Touka.

El parecía querer tirarse al piso a dormir, pero se rió de manera cansada.

- Solo un poco, pero debes aceptar que he mejorado.

- Quizás un poco – dijo con cinismo, pero aceptándolo en su mente – oye, ¿no le dijiste a Hinami que le prestarías ese libro del que te habló ayer?

- Rayos… - miro su mochila, no lo había traído, era un idiota – ¿podemos pasar por mi casa antes? Será solo un momento – le aseguró.

Touka aceptó, sin pensarlo mucho. Solo fue cuando ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de Kaneki que se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que nunca había visitado su casa y que a pesar de ser un hombre, tenía todo limpio y ordenado. Lo segundo, y que la aterro al pensarlo cuando cerró la puerta tras suyo, fue que estaba en casa de Kaneki, quien vivía solo.

Ambos estaban solos en su casa. Solos.

El día en que se besaron por accidente volvió a su cabeza como un relámpago, avivando los sentimientos que intentaba reprimir varios días. Se quedo parada tras la puerta, su cuerpo completamente pegado a este, prometiéndose a sí misma que no se movería.

- Ya salgo Touka-chan – le dijo al entrar por una puerta – siéntete como en tu casa – le gritó.

_En mi casa no me siento atrapada y nerviosa._

No tardó mucho, el libro probablemente metido en su mochila y vestía otra ropa. Una camiseta completamente negra y un pantalón caqui. Era raro verlo vestido así y él le dio una sonrisa entendiendo lo que su mirada expresaba.

- Se que no es mi estilo, pero fue lo primero que encontré que no estaba por ir a la lavandería. – camino hasta donde ella estaba, aun con los brazos cruzados y esperando por él.

Kaneki pareció ver el aura que la rodeaba y se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraban. _Oh rayos._

Se quedaron mirando un momento, ella viendo a otro lado aun con los brazos cruzados y él pensando en algo que decir ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ya estaba pensando en lo de esa vez y apostaría que ella igual. Quizás era el momento de hablar…

- ¿Tienes todo? No volveré de nuevo – le dijo aun mirando a otro lado.

Dudó antes de responder, el verdaderamente quería hablar sobre eso, pero no sabía cómo – Sí – dijo al final – vámonos.

Supuso que Touka se daría la vuelta y abriría la puerta, pero aun estaba mirando a otro lado, su cabello tapando su mirada. Kaneki estaba por decir algo cuando Touka lo hizo de nuevo. Solo que al no haber corbata, ella tuvo que coger fuertemente la camiseta que tenía y llevarlo hacía ella.

Touka lo hizo por impulso, solo quería hacerlo una vez más y dejar de pensar en eso. Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sus labios chocaron, porque no quería ver la mirada que le daría esta vez y no sabía lo que tendría que decirle cuando se separaran. Sus bocas chocaron como la otra vez y se quedaron así, sin movimiento aunque lo que más quería hacer ella era hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. Solo se alejo de él, un poco sonrosada por su acto, esperando ver la estupefacción de Kaneki

Solo que cuando se alejo, él volvió a unir sus bocas en un verdadero beso.

Con su cuerpo la pegó completamente a la puerta y con ambas manos cogió la cara de Touka, tenía miedo de que ella se volteara y lo rechazara – o que lo golpeara – pero no fue así. Ella lo aceptó y entreabrió más la boca cuando el beso se volvió un poco torpe y desesperado por la falta de práctica de ambos.

Touka nunca había besado a nadie, sabía que se tenía que hacer, claro. Veía diariamente muchas parejas que parecían las más expertas en hacerlo, en su escuela algunos se jactaban de ser los mejores. Le entro pánico ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? No sabía de Kaneki, a veces se veía como una antisocial, pero estaba en la universidad después de todo y aunque sus movimientos eran algo torpes eran seguros.

Quizás esa vez con Rize, antes de que el incidente sucediera. Ellos… seguramente lo habían hecho… estaban en una cita a fin de cuentas. Posiblemente se besaran un par de veces. Ese pensamiento la inquietaba, hacia a su corazón estrujarse un poco.

El movimiento de su boca empezó a disminuir, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Kaneki era su amigo, este tipo de cosas no se hacían entre amigos, iban a perder su amistad. Touka deslizó sus manos hasta los brazos de Kaneki, debía empujarlo y terminar lo que hacían. El problema era que no la dejaba. Apenas se separó de ella antes de volver a reanudar el beso. La dejaba tomar un poco de aire y la volvía a atacar, no se podía resistir. Su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios, de forma suave, tranquila como si fuera algo que hacía siempre y ella suspiraba al sentir la intromisión en su boca.

Las manos de Touka se fueron hasta su cabello negro y se hundieron ahí. Estaba atrapada, no quería dejarlo. Quería hundirse, fundirse en ese beso que la dejaba al borde de la asfixia pero que al mismo tiempo le daba el aire necesario. Ella siguió su ejemplo, su lengua se deslizó de forma tímida y torpe hasta su boca y antes de que se diera cuenta estaban batallando con ellas y cuando ella le mordió los labios, él jadeo y la apretujó más contra la puerta.

Pero no contaban con que el celular de Kaneki sonara.

Fue como si algo los despertara, al momento ya estaban a dos metros de distancia de cada uno. Respiraban de forma rápida e intentaban ordenar sus pensamientos. No podían. El celular seguía sonando, pidiendo ser atendido. Kaneki contestó viendo de quien era la llamada.

- Hinami-chan – dijo al responder – sí, lo siento se nos hizo tarde… estamos bien no paso nada – no pudo evitar mirar a Touka cuando lo dijo – paramos un rato en mi casa para recoger el libro del que te hablé ayer ¿recuerdas? – Sonrió al escuchar lo que le respondía – nos vemos entonces.

_Afonía_.

Todo era tan incómodo.

- Bien vámonos – dijo Touka sin darle tiempo de nada y salió de su casa casi trotando. Kaneki corrió hasta ella. Ambos iban a paso rápido, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Preguntándose lo mismo ¿era necesario hablar sobre eso? Ni siquiera sabían bien porque lo hacían, era bochornoso e hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de no tocar el tema hasta entenderlo.

Llegaron con Hinami, actuaron como normalmente lo harían. Su pacto flotando entre ambos. Así lo hicieron las siguientes semanas, no tocaban el tema, tampoco lo pensaban mucho. Para los dos aun era difícil definir los sentimientos que tenían y prefirieron hacerlo después cuando sus mentes estuvieran más claras. Mientras tanto ellos podían concentrarse en otras cosas. La universidad, la escuela, el peligro del CCG, sus trabajos en Anteiku… los encuentros que tenían cada vez que estaban solos.

No sabían como empezó, como lo hicieron, pero a cada oportunidad que tenían estaban el uno encima del otro. Robándose besos, miradas divertidas y con el tiempo toques. Suaves al principio y demandantes cada vez que sucedía otro _y otro y otro_.

Era en cierta forma agonizante. Touka ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, no podía evitar ceder cada vez que él se acercaba mucho para robarle un beso, cuando chocaba su frente con la suya intentando tomar aire antes de empezar a hacerlo de nuevo o… cuando sus manos iban despacio sobre su abdomen y se posaban suavemente en su espalda baja y la presionaba contra él.

¿Cómo llegaron hasta su cuarto?… Oh a quien le importaba eso, Touka se alegraba de que Kaneki viviera solo y que su amigo Hide no tuviera las llaves de su casa.

Volvieron a rodar sobre la cama, lo que era difícil ya que era pequeña, además debían estar concentrados en no caerse. Touka jadeó contra la boca de Kaneki cuando él la levanto y la sentó encima suyo. Ella se separó un poco de él, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba de forma rápida. Quería besarla de nuevo, se daba cuenta por la mirada que le lanzaba, los ojos de Kaneki iban de sus ojos a su boca de forma casi desesperada. Bésame de nuevo parecía decirle. Ella así lo hizo. Lo besó hasta que ya no había aire en sus pulmones y la ropa se le sentía como una prisión.

Se removió un poco en el regazo de Kaneki, lo hizo solo para acomodarse mejor, sin algún tipo de intención, pero ella sintió algo. Lo sintió. _Oh vaya_. Tragó en seco, era estúpido no creer que sucedería, estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Él respiro hondamente, su frente descansaba en el mentón de Touka y sus manos estaban bajo su camiseta.

La respiración de ella empezó a ser más rápida, quería verlo… su mirada, necesitaba verla. Sus manos desataron el nudo del parche que cubría su ojo. Levanto su cabeza y lo miró, sus dos ojos la observaban nervioso y ansioso. Le gustaba de esa manera, uno de los dedos de Touka tocó suavemente sus labios y él lo besó. Algo que no supo en ese momento se movió en su corazón por ese gesto.

_Maldita sea, no hagas ese tipo de cosas._

Kaneki buscó la boca de Touka otra vez, la sentó completamente en su regazo y no permitió que se separara de él. Repartió pequeños besos por su cuello y sus labios se deslizaron por su clavícula, haciendo crecer un calor más grande dentro de ella. Sus uñas se apretaron ligeramente en la espalda de él. Los besos en su cuello empezaron a ser succiones, ella apretó más sus uñas. El kagune de Kaneki salió. Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron boquiabiertos la escena.

¿Qué rayos?

- Lo… lo siento, no sé porque esto acaba… yo – se había puesto incluso más rojo que antes.

- No, está… está bien – intentó mantener una mirada despreocupada, pero la vergüenza de tener que explicarlo impedía que diera una pose experimentada – cuando un Ghoul esta, bueno… - que él la mirara expectante tampoco ayudaba – cuando está… excitado, ya sea por una pelea o… – miro a otra parte – hace algo como lo que hacemos ahora, se manifiesta si no lo sabes controlar.

- Oh – enrojeció, claramente no sabía qué decir. No pudo evitar reírse por eso. Ella volvía a mirarlo desde la posición donde estaba, la sonrisa que empezaba a nacer en sus labios era imposible de controlar y el sonrojo que Kaneki parecía intentar ocultar mirando a otro lado no ayudaba – no te rías de mi – le dijo despacio.

De igual forma sonrió, miró el kagune de Kaneki que aun seguía en la habitación. Había roto algunas cosas al manifestarse y su camiseta no fue la excepción. Alzó su brazo para tocarlo, al instante casi devuelve su brazo al mismo lugar, hacer eso se veía muy personal, no debería de tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones, de todas formas su brazo se estiró y las puntas de sus dedos lo tocaron. Se sentía un poco resbaloso y sorpresivamente suave.

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó aun rozándolo con sus dedos. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Su kagune volvió a su lugar, tomó la mano que se deslizó por esa parte tan íntima para un Ghoul y se la llevó a los labios. Su pecho volvió a hincharse. _Deja de hacer eso. _Pero el siguió haciéndolo. Besó sus dedos, uno por uno. Dejando que la respiración de Touka se pusiera errática por su gesto. Continúo con el dorso de su mano y finalmente llegó a su boca.

Y empezaron todo de nuevo. El calor que emitían sus cuerpos volvió, al igual que su deseo por fundirse en el otro. Esta vez más desesperados, más hambrientos. Kaneki subía sus manos cuando ella le mordía los labios y jadeaba cuando se acomodaba en su regazo. El pensamiento de él tocándola más llegó y no pudo quitarlo. Quería que la tocara más fuerte de lo que hacía ahora, quería… _quería_, que la ropa no les fastidiara tanto y dejara de ser un obstáculo. Gimió cuando él fue quien la acomodó para sentarse de tal manera que podía sentirlo con mucha más cercanía.

Kaneki enloqueció con el sonido que ella hizo, sus manos se volvieron frenéticas, sus besos se volvieron más fuertes, la encendían de una manera que ahogaba. Ella le besó el mentón, siguió a su cuello y su lengua se entretuvo un rato ahí, mientras él tanteaba un camino hasta sus muslos. Sintió su piel bajo su lengua, suave, deliciosa, solo con unas pocas cicatrices.

_Cicatrices. _

Kaneki no tenía cicatrices… al menos no hasta ese día.

El pecho de Touka se cerró de manera súbita. De repente lo supo y la persona a la que besaba también cambio, su cabello se tornó blanco, usaba ropa negra y su mirada era distante, como si el mundo le hubiera quitado la mitad de su vida, para pisotearla y burlarse de él. Lo supo cuando la miro, sus ojos grises tristes, medio vacios.

Todo era un sueño.

Ella no estaba con Kaneki en su cuarto, eso había sido hace mucho cuando el aun estaba en Anteiku. No lejos de ella. Esto no era real, a pesar de eso ella lo besó y en el sueño él se lo devolvía.

- No me dejes – le susurraba entre besos.

- No lo haré – respondía él antes de seguir con su baile de lenguas.

Ella no debió votarlo ese día, cuando el jefe le había ofrecido volver. Debió seguirlo cuando se fue, no dejarlo pasar todo solo. Ella tenía que estar con él _¿Por qué siempre eres tan obstinado? No era necesario que me protejas_. Su pecho le dolía, las manos de Touka se movían por su espalda, por su pecho, su rostro pegándolo más a ella, con miedo a que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Era un sueño tan real y temía despertar, no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse con él. Quería protegerlo de las cosas que lo hacían sufrir, quería quedarse y consolarlo.

Fue tan tonta al no pensar esa vez, cuando fingía que nada pasaba entre ellos. Debió… debió haber definido sus sentimiento esa vez, ella los sabía ahora. Lo supo desde que él decidió ser su aliado, su amigo, el que la protegió de Ayato, el que se separó de ella para protegerla, el que le regalo un conejo por su cumpleaños. Ella lo… lo…

Touka se despertó.

Era de noche, estaba lloviendo.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ese sueño, le recordó todo lo que sucedió antes del incidente con Aoigiri… antes que él se fuera, cuando ellos pasaban horas a solas solo en su cuarto o en los lugares que encontraran.

_Kaneki_.

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, Touka lloró hasta que sus ojos le dolían y un posible dolor de cabeza se cernía sobre ella.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Anteiku fue destruido, seguía quedándose con Yomo-san. Debían esperar que las cosas se calmaran un poco más hasta estar seguros de poder salir libremente.

Aun no había noticias de los demás. De ninguno de los miembros de Anteiku, ni de la pandilla de Kaneki. Yomo-san le prohibía salir, ella no podía hacer nada, solo esperar. Esa vez, solo por su persistencia él le permitió ver el lugar que fue para ella su hogar. El que estaba completamente destruido ahora y que todos sabían que habitaban Ghouls.

Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas, encorvándose, en su pecho descansaban sus manos y estás cogían su teléfono. El colgante de conejo aun se sostenía, lo rozó con sus dedos y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dando una plegaria silenciosa.

Solo había perdido su camino, él lo encontraría de vuelta. Ella confiaba en él.

Regresaría a Anteiku a estar con todos, al igual que antes.

Regresaría con ella.

**o.o.o.o**

**Y… ¿qué les pareció? me siento como una pervertida – quizás lo soy xD - No pensaba hacerlo tan largo, mi idea era que fuera cortito y me terminó saliendo más de lo que imaginé ._. No quería que solo fuera Touka y Kaneki enrollándose, sino que tuvieran un trasfondo de por qué sucedió, de todas formas me gusta como quedo y espero que a ustedes también ;A; es mi primera vez publicando algo y acepto cualquier crítica constructiva =D **

**Espero que no haya quedado muy OOC, intente que fuera lo más apegado a sus personalidades, pero Touka es difícil, maldita Tsundere, nah igual la amo xD y bueno a Kaneki preferí ponerlo en su mayoría a como era antes del arco de Aoigiri, si bien me gusta más el Kaneki peliblanco, su antigua personalidad me parece mejor de tratar. No merecía sufrir así u.u maldito seas Ishida e_e**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, nos leemos :DD **

**PD: Por cada Review que no dejas, Ishida piensa menos en continuar el manga. **

**Si fuera ustedes lo dejaría XD **


End file.
